Champion of Champions
by Rinjai
Summary: Ok let me say this first off, this story has nothing to do with the main cast of any yugioh but it does use cards from all of them whether it be XYZ or Synchro (except for pendulum, that's to hard to wright for now) so if you think this should be in a different spot PM me. Also I accept OCs and I might put them in my story, PM me for more details.


_**In this world there are winners and then there are champions, this is a story about a young youth striving to become the champion of champions, though he does not know it yet he will impact the world of duel-monsters forever.**_

"And with this card I will win the duel!" Rin shouted revealing his spell.

"Not so fast I'm going to use my trap know as Rin time to wake up!"

"Wait what, I never seen that card?"

"Rin time to wake up, Rin time to wake up"

Rin's alarm-clock was sounding away with it's annoying voice waking him from his deep sleep.

"Arg why now you stupid clock I was just about to win the duel!" Rin shouted as if the clock would respond.

He quickly got out of bed to get dressed, with his clausal green shirt and stunning blue slacks he was just about ready to go, he gave his short brown hair a quick brush and laced up his trainers and quickly ran downstairs.

"Oh look who's finally up" Rin's mom said as he came rushing down

"Sorry mom I gotta go, I told Juri that I would meet her at the card shop and you know how she hates me being late" Rin said half way out the door.

"Well at least take a piece of toast, also you forgot your deck and disk" she said reeling him back in.

"Oh thanks mom, what would I do with out you" Rin said garbing his things and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

As Rin ran down the street he noticed that everything seemed to be great, the sun was shining birds where chirping and he even saw a few duels as he made his way to the card-shop.

When he arrived he saw her, a girl in a grey school outfit and a white shirt that complemented her raven black hair. she was tapping her black shoe heal and had her arms crossed with a very pissed-off look on her face and then she turned and saw him.

"Rin Mihara do you know how long I have been waiting her for you to arrive!" the girl said with a bit of anger.

"Oh uh hey Juri, sorry I'm late but come on you have been late sometimes right? Besides I was doing something really important " Rin replied a bit scared of what she was going to do to him.

"No Iv'e never been late and I doubt that you something important more likely you just overslept or something" Juri said still a bit pissed

"Ok fine you caught me, can we just go inside now" Rin said clasping his hands together apolitically

"Fine" she sighed.

As they entered the shop they where greeted with the sound of young kids and teenagers chatting and calling out card names, the room was decorated with posters of famous cards and top ranking duelist, there where dueling tables and even a area for training against virtual opponents to improve your skills.

"Hey Rin Juri over here!" a man with blond hair said waving to them behind the counter.

The man was wearing a green apron with the store's logo and name on it, under it he was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of brown slacks he also had on a pair of white trainers and had some round rim glasses on.

"Hey Shou, hows the business doing today" Rin asked

"It's going great, a lot of new faces here today" Shou said smiling

And it was true the shop was filled to the brim with kids of all ages and even some adults, either playing, chatting or trading.

"Oh by the way theirs said to be a tournament coming up soon and it's said who ever wins gets to meet the great Torumo Masida" Shou said pulling out a poster

Next month the dueling tournament, THE EMPIRE OF DUELING, will be held, so if you think you got what it takes sign up for the winner will not only get a rare card but will get the honor of meeting the king of dueling himself Torumo Masida.

" Wow that's so cool, the king of dueling is going to be there as well, I think I'm going to enter it what about you Rin?" Juri asked

"Aw yeah I'm so going to enter and win the entire thing and then ask Masida if he would duel me" Rin said with a look of determination in his eyes.

"There he goes again wanting to be better than anyone else' Shou sighed.

Suddenly a boy jumped up from his seat shouting.

"Hey what do you think your doing that's my card you jerk"

"Sorry but to the victor goes the spoils" a young man with dark spiky hair and a long over coat said.

As the man stood up Rin noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with a skull underneath his over coat and had on tan slacks with a pair of black trainers.

"Hey now we don't abide by those rules here pal, so give the card back to the kid ok" Shou said with a hint of anger

"Come now the boy agreed to it, I even put up one of my rare cards for it and I would have given it to him if he had won" the man said with a shrug

"I said give back the card now or I will kick you out of the store" Shou said more forcefully.

"That's fine, I got the card I wanted so I don't need to come back to this crappy store anyways" the man said about to leave.

"Hold on how about I duel you for the card I will even through in my best card" Rin said stoping the man in his tracks

"Oh I doubt you have a card I want but you know what I'm willing to duel a punk like you just so I can take it" the man said with a cocky grin.

"Rin don't do this, if you lose you lose your best card" Juri cried.

"Don't worry I wont lose, hey Shou turn of the AI in practice field we can duel there assuming you have a duel-disk" Rin said holding his up.

"Oh I do and don't worry I will make this quick" the man said walking to the arena.

"I hope you know what your doing Rin" Shou said flipping a switch behind the counter.

"By the way my name is Rin Mihara whats yours?" Rin said taking his side on the arena

"It's Katsu Ito" the man said taking his place

"All right Katsu it's time to DUEL".


End file.
